Noting I Expected (Loki x Once-lor FLUFF ONESHOT)
by RegalSweets
Summary: Oneshot! Loki and Once-lor go on a trip to Canada! Super coot FIC about love and gets kind of sad :/ :((( BUT ITS ALL OKAY WILL ADD ON IF PEOPLE LEIK


**Oncelor POV**

* * *

 **Today was another early day with another early flight; we head off to Newfoundland! I've wanted to go there for a while. I think their endless forest and bed rock make the best scenes for morning hikes. We have to be there by 7:00AM. Loki is terrible at waking up early. He is still sleeping at 5:45am. I refuse to wake his since he is rude to me when I do. Instead I let the alarm do that.**

 **2:50am**

 **Finally he woke up and we are now in the car ride to the airport. I can't wait to get to Newfoundland the city we are visiting is a small town.**

 **3:02m**

 **After a short, 15 minute drive we arrived at the airport. Loki at this point has fallen asleep. I give his a light kiss on the cheek to wake but fail and scar e his awake. Causing his to turn and slap me!**

 **3:58 am**

 **We are on the plane ride and I refuse to talk to Loki after the slapping incident. I'm not so excited about this short trip anymore. I really wanted this to be special since his birthday is coming up fast! I was planning a big party or something, but I don't now if I can forgive his. Maybe I'm being stupid. I looked outside for a while and I got to see the beautiful scenery we call home. The mountains and the plains complement each other perfectly. I can see how the mountains have more of the pine trees surrounding them but the plains have less trees. The transfer is breathtaking.**

 **6:09am**

 **We arrived in newfound land... it is the cutest little city with wonderful views. the trees are mostly made up of pine and this beautiful bedrocks that run through the endless forests. This place used to have huge soaring mountain ranges but all that was left behind is rolling hills and depressions as the professors called it. It really only is the big dips in the earth that can hold valleys and lakes. These depressions have given life to millions of lakes and wetland sin the eco-zones. Enough about the land**

 **Forms, Loki and I have decided to do a few tourist stops then observe the beautiful views this land brings us.**

 **6:43am**

 **We found a lovely little hotel to stay in and are about to go to the room. On our way there we got to see some of this cozy town. The eco-zone has both flat lands and rolling hills. Hills which had beautiful grass and trees spreading across onto the flat lands. This made another beautiful scene. A sight of such made us forget all the troubles we faced and in that moment we sat in our car. Staring at this place we could call our own. With its wonderful open space that could be used for games played with families. The grass and open fields rolling, the connecting with the muddy marshy lands. This caused a wonderful growth of mostly pine trees. The small chipmunks and squirrels scurry about. That second we took to take in the environment just sent pure happiness into my heart and I turned around and kissed Loki. I grabbed his face and gave his a sweet loving kiss on the lips. He sat there totally cute and dumbfounded. Finally he kissed back.**

 **1:27pm**

 **We decided to go back to the hotel room to get changed. Then head to the restaurant for lunch. While at the table some locals showed us pictures of what this place is like during the winter. The pictures showed glistening snow a top of the braches off the pine trees lined in a row, the endless fields of snow cut off by mountainous hills. It was beautiful. This is one of the best spots we visited. Loki didn't like the amount of snow they get. Since he wakes up fist for his job he does the shoveling in the winter. He also doesn't like cold weather and the average temperature this place receives is -20 C. they told us that this place had once been mostly fur trades. Now it is mining and still had hunting. Like the big flat land we saw earlier today many places here are untouched areas near to the towns.**

 **4:13pm**

 **We arrived back at our room after a huge diner. Loki and I went straight o bed, the same bed that is ;) I don't think he will wake up again until tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow we will be leaving this small town of Postville NL. Next stop is... Loki got to pick this one so I am not looking forward to this one as much. On our way back we almost HIT a caribou! It was so scary we sat there in a stare off with the giant creature for a while. Then finally is galloped away.**

 **1:43am**

 **Loki and I woke up a while ago. We can hear howling outside. I don't know if it is close by or not but I**

 **Can't seem to sleep again. I went and looked up some history about this place. The websites said that this place has lots of wolves and coyotes. That probably what is howling outside? SCARY! Tomorrow we get on another plane.**

 **3:10am**

 **Finally the howling stopped. Loki fell asleep a while ago so it's only me up. I got to finalize tomorrows plan.**

 **That all for this day.**

 **~ Oncelor**


End file.
